Life at Brooklyn
by MortalKombat240500
Summary: Life at Brooklyn house, four years after Apophis has been destroyed. However, fragments of his power remain... My first fanfic, please, constructive critisism only.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**DISCLAIMER: Today, Set is doing the disclaimer!**

**Set: **** off.**

**Anubis: *Kicks Set where the sun doesn't shine***

**MortalKombat240500 does not own TKC or this would've happened. **

Walt sat down, dejected. Being Anubis' host seemed like a good idea, but soon, they found that they were very different. He had endured this for 4 years, and wanted it to stop. But he had no choice. He had no desire to die, and there was no cure. He made a mental note to ask Leonid, the new leader of 18th Nome, if he could look around the library and Menshikov's office.

Meanwhile, Anubis was talking to Osiris in the Hall of Judgement. It was mostly quiet these days, and Ammit was dozing peacefully in the corner.

"Lord Osiris-"

"Anubis," the blue-skinned God chuckled, "how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Julius, or Mr Kane, or something like that. It's more familiar, and… carry on."

"Forgive me, but after centuries of uh, formalities, it's quite hard to change. I came to talk about my host. You see, we don't get along, and the only similar thing is that we both….love Sadie. Well, seeing my host's thoughts, his interest in her is diminishing, but, I could never return to the land of the mortals without another gods help."

"I will help, but I cannot give you the solution. Sehkmet will cure Walt, and I will give you a mortal form…for a year. Whoever finds their mutual love can keep their…gifts."

Anubis bowed, "Thank you, Lord-, Mr Kane."


	2. Chapter 1

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**Dear All, Thank you for the kind comments. BTW, this is not an exclusive Sanubis story. There will be Zarter and Jalt as well…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TKC, or there would be more books.**

Hi, Sadie here. So, I was walking home from BAG, and my heart almost literally jumped into my mouth. _Anubis!_ I thought. I stood before him. Although I could barely conceal my excitement, I had a reputation to keep. I put my hands on my hips,

"Where have you been? It's been four years! And also, how are you not in Walt…" I turned to go to Walt's room, but Anubis grabbed my hand.

"I can explain."

As we walked up the stairs, I was surprised at what had happened. "So my dad is forcing me to choose between you two?" I grumbled, "Typical"

We reached Walt's room, and I strode in.

Anubis got Walt up to speed on the recent events,"Walt, Sadie's father gave me a deal. I get a mortal body, and Walt gets cured by the power of Sehkmet. Whoever finds their mutual love, can keep their gifts."

I looked at them both. They both looked so hopeful, so… I couldn't let them down. I looked at Anubis. "If you both find a girlfriend, will you both keep your gifts?"

Anubis shrugged, "I suppose so, but…"

I nodded. "I need to get some advice from Carter." I know, shocking right? Getting advice from my dorky brother seemed to be the last thing I would do, but, as much as I hate to admit it, he was a good leader, and etc., etc. (just read the Serpent's Shadow). I hurried to Carter's room. Well, since Zia spent so much time with him, it's really their room. I was nervous, I had to admit. I mean, Zia was probably with Carter in his room, doing gods know what. I steeled myself, and boldly walked in. Zia and Carter were sitting on the bed watching…gods was that "Finding Nemo"? Carter quickly turned off the TV and turned bright red. I dragged him out of the room and confronted him.

""Finding Nemo"? Are you serious?" He tried to protest, but I interrupted him. "Walt has been cured and Anubis has a mortal form. It only lasts for a year unless they find their mutual love. What can I do? I can't reject one of them!"

Carter sighed, "I've been meaning to tell you this, but this could work out well for you. Walt has been eyeballing Jaz for a veeery long time."

Naturally, I was outraged.

And also, something I didn't understand (yes Carter, it is a first), why doesn't Carter propose? It's so obvious that they're in love, but… it is Carter's choice.

Julian smirked as I told him what happened. Alyssa walked in, looking shocked.

"Walt, is, err, kissing Jaz in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2

**AnnaYasashii, lilyoyobro461 thank you for following (probably something good) Today, Sadie is here to do the disclaimer.**

**Sadie: Hello**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Sadie: No**

**Me: (grins evilly) what about if I post this picture of you as a baby on Facebook?**

**Sadie: MortalKombat240500 does not own TKR! And Ra save us if he did!**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

First of all, I had a very good reason for watching "Finding Nemo" with Zia. I was slowly introducing her to technology, so I was using the movie to show her the basic functions.

So Walt has been eyeballing Jaz for a long time. Now he is free of Anubis' (and therefore my dad's) influence, he'll probably cheat on her and get away with it with Anubis around to distract Sadie.

I stood on the balcony, holding a little box. Inside, there was a beautiful ring that I had bought for Zia, to propose. It was made of almost pure silver mixed with copper, and had a fire opal set in it. I knew I had to propose, but _when_? Are we too young to be married? Should we first enjoy our lives, and then settle down, or…

_As Carter and Zia sleep, I sneak into their bedrooms. I watch. Carter enters a ba dream. In his moment of weakness as he enters the duat, I strike…_

_Meanwhile, Zia is having a nightmare, the weak mortal. I easily slip into her consciousness, and wait…_

**Z**

**I**

**A**

I woke up feeling very strange. Was it something I ate last night? I wasn't sure, between Sadie's _awful _cooking, and some slightly mouldy cheese (I was hungry, since I barely ate any dinner). So I woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. I was shocked to see Setne attacking our recruits with demons. However, things went from bad to worse when I saw that Setne was possessed. He turned and looked at me.

"Why are you still here? Don't you realise that you will bring destruction on them too? Iskandar, your parents, and soon your dear Carter Kane…

Carter ran downstairs with the crook and flail of the pharaoh. I incinerated a demon, and he disintegrated another with the flail. He turned to me, smiled, and walked towards me.

I started walking towards him, like I was in a trance. I managed to choke out, "Run!", but he just came over and hugged me.

"It's alright, Z', they're gone.

I trembled as I reached for my dagger. I stabbed him, and as he fell, I was released from the Serpent's control.

In England, a boy sat with a large spider. He sensed the sudden change in Ma'at, and started heading towards Brooklyn.


End file.
